castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Lion's Rebellion
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Aurelius (hero). Lion's Rebellion or Aurelius, Lion's Rebellion (as seen in the game's monster list page) can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Aurelius, which comes from the Earth II's Special Mission: The Rebel Leader You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. Basic Information Lion's Rebellion has roughly 300 million health (300,000 Lion Rebels). Up to 135 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 45 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class System. The Tactics command introduced in War of the Red Plains is available in this battle. Tactics This is the second battle that offers a general third option for fighting against "Monster". As well as Attack and Fortify, you can use Tactics against it. It uses stamina, and the stamina use is the same as if you are doing a regular attack. Unlike a regular attack, using Tactics will have you attack with your War Council. For every member in your War Council, if they win their individual fight, you will do +X% more damage in your attack. X is different for each individual War Council Spot. You must be at least level 50 to unlock the Tactics command. At the beginning of the fight, you can only fight with a very limited War Council. When the Party Health bar is very low, you can only use 1 person in your war council. When the Party Health bar is full, you can use all 7. From left to right, if you/your General wins their individual fight, you will deal X% bonus damage above and beyond a minimum baseline amount. If a high enough % of bonus damage is achieved, the total output will exceed that which can be dealt through a standard Power Attack: * +18% (Party Health >= 75% ) * +16% (Party Health >= 45% ) * +14% (Party Health >= 15% ) * +10% (Party Health > 0% ) * +12% (Party Health >= 30% ) * +16% (Party Health >= 60% ) * +14% (Party Health >= 90% ) As the Party Health rises, (if the fighter on the far left is fighter 1, the middle fighter is fighter 4, and the far right fighter is fighter 7), the fighters are unlocked in the following order: 4, 3, 5, 2, 6, 1, 7. Please note, while you shouldn't have a problem winning the Tactics version of a War fight, if you are struggling with it, be mindful on the order in which you place your strongest Generals. The optimal placement, to guarantee the best chance of getting the most bonus damage, is different than the system that determines whether or not you win the war. If you need to switch around your War Council for this Monster fight, be sure to switch it back to defend yourself in War battles. You can still deal damage even if you lose all slots using Tactics. However, your damage output will be decreased severely. Unfortunately, you cannot get an ally assist for bonus exp, gold, dealing extra damage or blocking enemy attack if you use Tactics. Possible enemies Siege Weapons While fighting Lion's Rebellion, there are 7 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. Battle Lore Description The Rebels march toward the Caldonian stronghold as the two opposing armies brace for the impending battle. There is a brief respite from the rising tension as your forces appear from the mountains to intercept the Rebel march. Aurelius, the Rebellion leader, emerges on horseback from a thick line of the armored cavalry to meet you. Aurelius: Announce yourself! What is your position here on this battle field? You: I am an emissary from the Land of Fire, hoping to stop the bloodshed that is to come. After the horrors suffered by the people due to Mephistopheles's assault, can we not have a moment of peace to rebuild our nations and strengthen our old alliances? Aurelius: I respect your efforts in coming here, and I believe your intentions to be noble. I too wish for peace... a lasting peace with a Nation strong enough to withstand assaults from future aggressors like Mephistopheles. Where was the Land of Fire when Mephistopheles unleashed his vile demons on our Kingdom? Where were you when the Land of Earth needed aid and fell to the demon's overwhelming forces? The Land of Fire locked itself in its castles and shielded itself from the carnage! (His words strike a deep cord in your being, and you feel deep personal regret in having been absent during the assault.) You: ... Aurelius: I too wish to rebuild, however the old ways were too weak to stand against the Evil in this World. I will unite the entire continent under the Banner of the Lion and strike fear in any demon that would dare threaten our lands again! Corvintheus himself spoke to me in a dream, and I know my choice to be just! It is the only way. Now clear my path, or fall to my blade! (He is not a demon or vile creature of the dark like so many foes that you have vanquished. He is a man, and goals are just. However, if you are to stand aside and do nothing, you are sure of the pain and suffering that is to come to all sides. What will you do?) When Summoned Info here Aftermath With the aid of your forces, the Caldonian army has withstood the night, but Aurelius's forces are overwhelming. With every passing hour, more defenders fall to the might of the rebellion army, and you believe the gates will be breached at any moment. You look out into the direction of the rising sun as more Rebel reinforcements pour onto the scene, and you wonder if your time has come. You have done what you could to serve your people, and you wonder if it is time for one such as Aurelius to lead his people into the next Age of Man. You close your eyes briefly and recall images of your battles with the Orc King, Deathrune, Mephistopheles, and the others. You are briefly content with all that you have achieved, and you are almost ready to let it all go... Then you hear the distant bellow of trumpets. The Sun is high in the sky now and its cleansing glow washes away the last of the night. Under its yellow glow, you see the Banner of Fire! These are not rebel reinforcements that you are seeing! They are the armies from the West! As the Cavalry of Fire rides into the fray and drives a deep divide into the Rebel Army, you see Aurelius begin to recall his forces and retreat! The hope and the excitement in the eyes of the Rebel forces quickly shatter. The defenders near you begin to cheer as what they believed would be their last moment has quickly become their moment of victory! Your feeling of celebration is brief, as the implications of this battle begin to sink in deeply. The world is changing. The foes you are facing are not indiscriminately evil like those in your past, and in every battle, you will call into question the choice that you are making. The path to peace will be difficult to find, and you feel it will be defined by the next choice that you make. Under your breath, you utter a somber prayer for an answer... Achievements Aurelius, Lion's Rebellion *Requires: Slay Aurelius 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def) *Rewards: 5 Favor Points Rewards After Defeating the Lion Rebels Legendary Drop Rate Based on wilbur07's thread on CA Forum. Under 5000 kills = 0.00% 5000-7499 = 10.64% 7500-9999 = 29.82% 10000-14999 = 26.83% 15000-19999 = 61.29% 20000-25499 = 80.00% 25500+ kills = 100.00% 4.88% Heart of the Pride 13.41% Lion Scar Plate 7.32% Crystal 74.39% Flame Invoker Notes * Introduced September 27, 2010 Category:Monsters